


Something New

by TrufaxRex



Series: To the Sky [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Permanent Injury, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrufaxRex/pseuds/TrufaxRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is told something new (you’re beautiful).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Sam has grown used to the comfort of having Gabriel around during the day. He thought that perhaps at some point he would grow weary of the company – and that the older Aviant would annoy him more than anything. But this was not the case. Gabriel was just as smart as Castiel, but with a better sense of humor and a healthy appreciation for taking breaks. Those breaks often ended with Sam watching from the door as Gabriel flew above the Nest, magnificent wings spread, as the gold feathers caught the sun just right. 

Sam might have dreamed about those wings once or twice, though he will never admit it. Oddly, it doesn’t hurt, watching Gabriel fly; instead he feels more of a childish wistfulness that he has not felt in a long time. Most likely because Gabriel never makes it awkward, never tries to avoid Sam’s gaze before setting out to fly.

Gabriel treats him like he is normal, and it makes more of a difference than Sam has ever realized it could. Most of their time is spent sitting by the bed as Gabriel reads through different books and manuscripts, occasionally talking about his childhood and where he grew up. While Sam listens, and does his work.

Not so lonely anymore. Sam muses to himself as he lays out the dried pages and carefully places them into every other page of a blank book. Gabriel is looking through a book in Enochian, a language that Sam is still getting the hang of. Gabriel seems rather amused by whatever he is reading as he occasionally smirks and chuckles under his breathe.

Sam leans over, trying to read the symbols he barely knows upside down. “Whats so funny?” Most of his books are scholarly and he can probably count on one hand how many of them he finds ‘funny’.

“Oh no, just some old jokes. “ He grins and shakes his head. His bright were laughing and it makes Sam’s heart do funny things in his chest. “Did Cas get this for you?”

“No… my brother picked it up from town. I’m still trying to translate it.” Sam tilts his head and narrows his eyes. “Something about goats?”

“Oh no, its only funny in Enochian. I gotta tell Cas later though. See if he will actually crack a smile.” Gabriel sounds gleeful, but also fond. Neither of the Aviants has really talked about their connection, other than that they are cousins. How ever it was obvious that they had been very close at one point.

“Mn. I’ll have to trust you on that.” Sam smiles softly and returns to his previous task.

Gabriel however closes his book and stretches; his wings shake a little as he spreads them. “Okay, Sammy, break time!” He gets up nimbly and holds out a hand. “I’ve given you time to check out my awesome flying skills. So its time to get to the real fun!”

Sam tilts his head, hazel eyes flick from Gabriel’s hand to his cheerful face. With a frown he stalls in his actions and asks curiously. “What do you mean?”

“You’re gonna go fly with me today, Sam.” 

All at once Sam is taken aback; his whole body seems to react physically as he leans away from Gabriel. Staring up at the older Aviant, who has never once brought up his inability to fly after their first conversation, familiar feelings of inadequacy and embarrassment make red color Sam’s cheeks.

“I can’t fly.”

“Yes you can, Sam. You can with me. I’ll help you.”

“Really, Gabriel, I can’t.”

“Sam, you’ve seen me fly. I’ve got three sets of wings, you can trust. You don’t think I’d let you fall, do you? And have Castiel and your brother after me? That’d be suicide and I’m planning on staying alive for a long time coming, kiddo. So buck-up, and shake out those --.”

“I said I can’t! Stop it! Just stop it!”

Sam’s voice breaks, and he tucks his wings around himself protectively. He rarely raises his voice, and he even manages to startle himself. But Gabriel is being so cruel, and there is no place for Sam to run. He lowers his head, brings his knees to his chest, and tries to hide his face. He has never let anyone see him cry about his wings, and he isn’t about to start now.

There is a gentle woosh of air and he looks up to see Gabriel has knelt beside him, his eyebrows knit together and his mouth pulls tight in concern. Sam feels a warm hand on his shoulder, but he can’t bother to try and shake it off. More often than not Dean and Castiel would leave him alone when he got upset, which generally makes the situation worse.

“Hey, kid. Sam.” Gabriel’s voice is subdued and for a moment Sam feels cruel for ruining the older Aviant’s good mood. “I went about that all wrong, didn’t I? I wasn’t really thinking.”

“S’okay.” Sam sighs, running a hand through his hair and resisting the urge to sniffle. “I know you just want to help. But its better if you didn’t. I like watching you. You’re..” Sam blushes a bit and ducks his head. “You’re amazing.”

“I’ve heard that one before.” Gabriel’s voice is warm as well as teasing. “I was gonna hold you, Sam. I know you can’t fly on your own. But you can still enjoy the sky. I’m sure Cas with his big ol’ nightmare wings has taken you up once or twice. If you can trust him, you can trust me. Mine are bigger.” 

He waggles his eyebrows and Sam almost wants to laugh. He unfurls his wings, letting them relax behind him and shook his head.

“Castiel’s never offered to take me flying. It’s the one thing I don’t think Dean will let him do. And he doesn’t like touching my wings.” Sam shrugs. “He always bugs me about keeping them clean. But he has never offered and Dean hates grooming.”

“Huh.” Gabriel sounds thoughtful and there is silence for a long stretch of time. Sam feels a bit uncomfortable, but its clear Gabriel is thinking about something important. The older male finally looks at Sam and cocks his head to the right. “Dean doesn’t let you do much, does he?”

Sam’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to immediately defend his brother. But the look in Gabriel’s eyes wasn’t necessarily judgmental, more curious than anything. “He just worries about me.”

Gabriel looks at him hard for a moment; he opens his mouth but says nothing, seeming uncertain. Eventually he let out a breath. “Sam.. What are you gong to do for the rest of your life?”

Sam stares at him, his brain running through every scenario he has thought of, but there is only one real possibility he ever accepts. He looks away, unable to answer.

“C’mere, kiddo.” 

Gabriel spreads his legs and pulls Sam back towards him. Smoothing his hands over the joints of Sam’s wings he makes a disapproving sound as Sam winces and pulls away.

“Your wings are so damn tense.” Gabriel’s voice is soft as though he were just talking to himself. “Lean foreword and get comfortable, Sam. This could take a while.”

Sam does as he is told and feels Gabriel’s fingers begin straighten and comb through his feathers. He lets out a content sigh; surprised and pleased at how gently he is being treated. He closes his eyes and hums softly. “You don’t have to do this,”

Gabriel scoffs and stops briefly to squeeze the back of Sam’s neck gently before returning to grooming. “And miss getting a good look at these beautiful things? Not on your life.”


End file.
